


Catharsis（二代克隆/Clay Verris）

by Knott



Category: Gemini Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	Catharsis（二代克隆/Clay Verris）

他尊重血。他热爱毁灭一切的火。他喜欢向克莱•维瑞斯臣服。

长久地，他舔着克莱•维瑞斯的军靴，而维瑞斯只是分给他少量的注意力。一次桌下的抬手抚摸，一次漫不经心的哼吟。他得到奖赏：鄙夷，被揪住头发的刺痛，以及在一记长久的凝视中的审判。他记住维瑞斯身上的须后水气味，他观察这个男人咽喉处的跳动，在终于被允许起身时，在他的皮肤上震颤着对暴力的期许。（另一次，维瑞斯抬起皮鞋的头部踢了他的下颚，而他发出小狗般的呜咽。那一天维瑞斯让他杀掉了三个人：给他的生日礼物。）那只按住他后脑的手总是带着审查和批判，在预示着掌控的一拍后移动到他的下颚，有时候那只手则掐住他的喉咙，在夜里，在他由于失败或受伤出现在维瑞斯的卧室里的时候。他的主人冰冷而怀疑的目光盯住他的脸，其中充满了死亡的预兆，他追逐着那些小小的死亡的火星，它们游移在维瑞斯的视线深处，残存在他的微笑里，就像这个世界上仅有的真实。他为此而亢奋，他软弱地任凭维瑞斯安排。他知道这预示着下一次任务——一次更暴虐，更多伤亡的任务，而当他坐在自己的脚后跟上，跪在维瑞斯卧室的地板中间，吮吸那根贴着他的下嘴唇硬起的阴茎的时候，一种几乎像是快乐的残忍在他的血管里奔流。除了杀戮和战斗，那是他唯一有所感觉的时刻。他抬起眼睛，睫毛上凝聚起泪水，维瑞斯向下注视着他的脸，手掌掐拧住他的耳根，精液滑下他的喉咙，而他从不挣扎呛咳或者喘息，他固执地承受到驯服的地步，直到他被过度使用后推开，而他只来得及抓向维瑞斯暗蓝色的睡衣下摆。他倒伏在维瑞斯脚边，攥住那布料，每一次胸腔的起伏都加重了对捕猎的渴求。（欲望就是维瑞斯穿着军靴的脚压在他的双腿之间，欲望就是他润湿自己的嘴唇，双膝下跪在维瑞斯的办公桌前，欲望是维瑞斯组装那把枪的时候，把所有的零件放在他的背上，最后装上枪托的一下完全赤裸地贴在他的皮肤上，欲望是在他完成第一个完整的任务后——那个被刺杀的目标的尖叫灌满了他的喉咙——维瑞斯为他换掉浸满了血的衣服，把他推到淋浴头下，抬手按在他仍在痉挛的手然后跪下来吻了那把还在滴血的枪，维瑞斯的舌尖贴住枪口，水珠不断地落到他的眼中，巴塞罗那的一个黑夜回到了他的记忆里。稍后，他得到了一个充满撕咬的吻，维瑞斯的温柔让他脸上的胡茬变得像是一个弱点。）  
  
他依赖这些——他不知道什么是依赖；他仇恨这些——他不知道仇恨的定义。维瑞斯会为他低下头，给他一点食物或者是一份没有人想要的任务，就像是对待脚边的一条狗。他的大腿在颤抖，他在维瑞斯的浴室里硬了起来，恐惧的阴影，无辜的定义，所有这些都是缠绕着他的噩梦。维瑞斯为他擦干后背，在他耳边低语他是一个多么出色的武器，他的口腔很干，大脑深处有种可怕的空虚，他的手指不由自主地攥紧，好像还残留着挥舞匕首或是一根电棍的感觉。他期待下一场刺激，人命，绝望，或者仅仅是战胜对自己的毁灭。他将维瑞斯的双手反扭在背后，几乎拉伤他的斜方肌，他让维瑞斯闭着眼，每一根严酷的线条都被无法满足的欲望所毁灭，他咬住维瑞斯喉咙处的动脉，破皮见血，他紧紧地用拳头握住维瑞斯的阴茎，使得维瑞斯腹部紧绷，试图扭动臀部却只是让更多的巴掌落在穴口和臀后以至于那处皮肤一片通红。在胜利的日子里，维瑞斯任由他把自己弯折在桌上或仅仅是一面镜子上，被操得屁股里漫溢出精液，随后懒洋洋地躺在他身上指挥他为自己穿衣。反常就是维瑞斯嘴里的甜蜜，那总能在一瞬间穿透他的脊椎深处，像是一记电光。曾经，他在一次任务后半夜闯进维瑞斯的卧室，无声无息地行动，他爬上维瑞斯的床，掐住对方的喉咙，维瑞斯因此而微笑，他的目光像被点燃的煤火，他看你的眼神就像得到了最大的满足——这是他现在想到他自己的方式。赤脚踩在浴室的地面上，握住维瑞斯的下巴把他完全不能理解的硬起捅进对方的嘴唇是被允许的，拉高维瑞斯的脚踝，把他钉在自己身下，让他的目光短暂地变得柔和是被允许的。拿皮带绑住维瑞斯的双手，他会跪下来吸你的阴茎。在徒手格斗技巧训练后，他把维瑞斯按在更衣室里搜遍了他的全身，往他的屁股里塞进肛塞，让他回到车上看着士兵们朝他敬礼。维瑞斯赏识他的以下犯上，奖励他的失控，鼓励他把自己置身于常人难以想象的危险当中，甚至允许他在私底下使用婊子这个词——他像一个艰难学语的孩子那样在维瑞斯的耳边重复这个词，同时把两根手指捅进他嘴里。确实，在维瑞斯的身旁，所有的行为似乎都渺无边界。（ “父亲，”他喃喃。维瑞斯站起来给了他一个耳光。）

但维瑞斯从未与他游戏。他见过那个与自己长相相似的男孩，维瑞斯在他身边享受着平静。目睹这个比自己大不了几岁的男孩与维瑞斯的相处方式让他变硬，他在淋浴时低头看到了自己紧贴小腹的勃起和通红的胸膛，最后咬住嘴唇把额头抵在墙壁上喘息。他没有提问，他不问任何问题，这就是为什么维瑞斯如此喜欢他，但这也是轻蔑的来源，是那些他在维瑞斯眼中看到的阴影的起因。在那个男孩第一次无法杀死亨利布洛根失败而回的那个夜晚，他辨认出了维瑞斯脸上的那种失望，维瑞斯拨弄着他的头发，注视着墙上他和小克莱的合照，视线变得愈来愈阴沉。他的脸颊一侧被维瑞斯轻拍，鼓励他更下流地张开双嘴。维瑞斯扯着他的头发，反复用力拍打他的脸，仿佛要赶走他看到的任何相似性。（在那同一个晚上，他勒住维瑞斯的脖子操了他，在几乎被切断呼吸的那一刻，维瑞斯高潮了，维瑞斯的阴茎在他的手中被挤压到疼痛的地步，而他听到的破碎声是对他的最好的奖励。他解开手铐，精液抹污了维瑞斯的脸，却抹不去那张脸上嘲讽的神情。他的牙痕过后在几天的时间里烙印在维瑞斯的肩窝上。维瑞斯骑在他的脸上，在他的口中喘息，直到重新硬起来，维瑞斯的指甲狠狠掐住在他的耳后皮肤上，他的中指在维瑞斯的后穴里往前顶。）就是在那一刻，他明白过来自己为什么永远无法与别人一样——他没有恐惧。那个分子生物学家忘记了把恐惧放进这个等式里，而这简直是一个玩笑。他意识到自己为什么并不为那个同样叫做克莱的男孩感到嫉妒，他也不羡慕维瑞斯看待他的方式——那只会加速小克莱的死亡。作为一个结局，那已经在维瑞斯的眼睛里确定了，亨利•布洛根只是等式的另一面。（在等式的这面，维瑞斯为他亲手穿戴好最后一件盔甲，朝上抬起他的下巴，吻在他的额头上，用摊开的手掌压在他的肩头，直到他在维瑞斯的脚下跪下来，听候指令；而在另一面，亨利•布洛根钉牢一个鸟巢，鸟儿始终没有出现，钉子被砸紧的响动每天在他的脑海里回响，在这个世界上有的地方，钉子每天都前进半寸，在这个世界上有的夜晚，他就是那枚钉子。在这样的夜晚维瑞斯的名字在他的嘴唇上颤动，维瑞斯把脚搁在他的肩上，让他拽下自己的长裤，或者他在那辆有着Gemini字样的灵车后座上拆下维瑞斯的黑衬衣，用拳头或者布料堵住维瑞斯的嘴，让年长者由于痛苦的震颤而弓起身子，却发出赞美的低吟。这不是做爱，是征服或者仅仅是一种病态，维瑞斯有一次倾诉般地对他沉默，而那沉默说明了一切。（午夜，维瑞斯久久地抚向你的脸颊，直到每一片幻象都在他的眼中破碎，你的心跳变得沉重，空洞，但频率猛烈而残酷——你在皮革和维瑞斯的怀抱里高潮，他眼中的黑夜将你锁定。“你是一件武器。”维瑞斯说。带着这样的情话，你拧下一个无辜者的头颅或让一队目标送命。）在等式的另一面，他是个残缺的作品，这个作品甚至没有噩梦。

他蹲伏在房梁上，火光涌入他的双眼。他准备好了，让死亡或是毁灭发生。

维瑞斯久久地看进他的眼睛，然后对他打出了一个手势。简洁，但是致命。

Fin.


End file.
